Un Acto Fallido
by Sakura Tachi
Summary: TERMINADO. "Ella con depresión, Sasuke enamorado y Tsunade de psicóloga-terapeuta."Y pensar que fue por un Acto fallido que se supo la causa de la depresión, definitivamente guardarse opiniones o pensamientos para uno mismo, sin expresarlos, hace mal"SxS
1. Prólogo

Título: Un Acto Fallido  
Autora: Sakura Tachi  
Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha [Sasu/Saku] Sakura Haruno  
Clasificación: T, Conveniente para los niños mayores de 9 años de edad, puede tener contenido relacionado con la violencia de acción, menor, sin lesiones graves. Puede contener lenguaje vulgar leve. No contiene temas de adultos.  
Género: Romance.  
Tipo de historia: Normal, No es crossover.  
Estado: Terminado  
Categoría: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Summary: Muchas veces nos preguntamos el por qué de las cosas, en otras sólo nos resignamos. Ella quiere encontrar la causa de aquel incidente, y no se detendrá hasta encontrarlo. Mientras todo esto sucede ocurrirán muchas cosas más. SasuSaku.  
Disclaimer: Nada es mío todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que paga los derechos de autor.  
Nota: Este es el primer fanfic que publico en n_n

**Prólogo:**

Sakura es amiga de Naruto desde la infancia, el futuro que le tienen deparado sus padres es muy "ortodoxo" son religiosos ¡Quieren que Sakura sea monja!, sólo para pagar por los pecados de ellos, no obstante el destino le tenía otro futuro.

Ino utilizó a Naruto, hizo que él se le declarara, era sólo un capricho, terminó con él, pero nunca supo sobre el daño que le causó a Sakura, ella entró en depresión, puesto que a ella le gustaba Naruto, su psicóloga-terapeuta, Tsunade, intenta encontrar la causa de la enfermedad que asecha a la pelirrosa.

Era una cita con otro nombre, eran amigos que no se atrevían a dañar la amistad única que surgía entre ambos. Después de ver la película, fueron a cenar en un restaurant de comida Italiana, caminaban uno junto al otro, sin embargo, ambos querían decir algo al otro, y en un instante, Sakura se detuvo, por consiguiente él también se detuvo, giró para verla.

-Sakura, enséñame tu mano- le dijo él y tomó su mano con delicadeza, y con la que le quedaba libre sacó de su abrigo negro, una pequeña caja de terciopelo plateada, y la abrió ante los ojos lo miraban con sorpresa mal disimulada.

- Sasuke-kun… -

**Nota de la autora: Hola, espero les agrade esta historia, toda mi inspiración surgió durante una clase de Filosofía n_n de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ **

**[o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte., Sakura Tachi **=D

**PD: Comenten el capítulo, dejen review ^^**


	2. Confesando

Título: Un Acto Fallido

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha [Sasu/Saku] Sakura Haruno

Summary: Muchas veces nos preguntamos el por qué de las cosas, en otras sólo nos resignamos. Ella quiere encontrar la causa de aquel incidente, y no se detendrá hasta encontrarlo. Mientras todo esto sucede ocurrirán muchas cosas más. SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que paga los derechos de autor.

Nota: No os precipitéis por los primeros capítulos, todo a su debido tiempo.

Capítulo 1: Confesando

Sólo quedaban minutos para que dejara de esperarle…¿Cómo era posible?, él mismo fue quien la citó ahí, en aquel lugar, al que tantas veces habían ido, pero esta vez era diferente, o al menos eso creía ella.

Lamento haber demorado tanto, estuve tratando de llamar a tu celular para avisar, pero no contestabas nunca, ¿Cómo estás? – Se acerca a la mejilla de ella y le da un beso – de veras lo siento, ¿Me perdonas, Sakura-chan?

Ella lo pensó, y llegó a la conclusión que si peleaban de nada serviría, después de todo, siempre se perdonaban todo, suspiró aliviada – claro que sí, Naruto – se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

"Sakura-chan, me gustas, eh sido un cobarde, pero ya no lo seré más", Naruto corresponde al abrazo e inspira el aroma del cabello de Sakura, Nunca desde que tenía memoria, había pensado en otra chica que no fuera ella, ¿Por qué ella?, simplemente porque ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, era su mejor amiga, su compañera de bromas, o quizás…¿Sólo confundía las cosas? – Te quiero…Sakura-chan – le dijo aun cerca del cuello de la susodicha.

Naruto… - se sonrojó levemente, ¿Había odio bien?, su…su mejor amigo…!¿se le estaba declarando? "¿Qué le digo?, puesto que yo también le quiero, pero…" – pero ¡¿qué cosas dices, eh?, Jajaja…ya Naruto, deja la broma… - se separa suavemente del abrazo y le mira a los ojos.

La mira a los ojos – Sakura-chan, en serio, me gustas…y mucho, yo, quiero que seas mi novia, ¿Sakura-chan, quieres ser mi novia?

Ella lo mira con la mandíbula desencajada, por la sorpresa, "yo…ser, ¿La novia de mi mejor amigo?..., ¿Qué hago?,!¿ qué hago?, es mi amigo, no le puedo romper el corazón, pero tampoco le puedo mentir diciéndole que él no me gusta…pero, creo que tampoco es como para ser su novia, nunca me ha gustado ese título, y ¡él lo sabe!, ¿Cómo es posible que me pregunte eso, a caso no recuerda que mis padres quieren que yo sea monja?" – pues, yo… 1 año, sólo te pido eso, para tomar esa decisión, por favor Naruto, tú sabes, mis padres, quieren que yo sea monja, una devota a Dios, la salvación de la familia, el vínculo que les abrirá las puertas del cielo…son unos exagerados, lo sé, pero aun así, son…mis padres.

Con una súbita mirada entristecida, la abraza nuevamente – entiendo, yo lo sé, sé como son tus padres, Jajaja, y tranquila, yo te esperaré, el tiempo que sea necesario te esperaré.

Gracias, "No creo que haya sido una buena idea" muchas gracias – se libera del efusivo abrazo– Naruto, ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a mi casa?, ya es tarde y si demoro más de lo acostumbrado…me quitarán los permisos de salida.

"Que tristeza…quisiera que Saku me hubiera dicho que sí, y en estos momentos seríamos novios" Tienes razón, ¿vamos? – le toma la mano, acto que no sorprende a la chica, ya que desde que tenían memoria, ambos eran amigos, sus padres eran los mejores amigos, y sus madres se encargaban de hacer vida social, dejando en alto el apellido de cada familia, Familia Haruno, y familia Uzumaki.

**Nota de la autora: Hola, espero les agrade esta historia, toda mi inspiración surgió durante una clase de Filosofía, cuando leímos un texto de Sigmund, Freud n_n ****de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ **

**[o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte., Sakura Tachi **=D

**PD: Comenten el capítulo, dejen review ^^**


	3. Sueña conmigo

Título: Un Acto Fallido

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha [Sasu/Saku] Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: Nada es mío todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que paga los derechos de autor.

Nota: No os precipitéis por los primeros capítulos, todo a su debido tiempo.

Capítulo 2: Sueña conmigo

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, el sol y el viento cálido por ser verano, formaban un ambiente único y agradable.

"Naruto… no ha dicho nada durante todo el camino, lo más probable es que sea por lo que le respondí, pero no me arrepiento, fui sincera, ¿eso es algo bueno, verdad?" se detiene y lo mira – de haber sabido que eras una persona que se rinde fácilmente, no te hubiera dado esa oportunidad, ¡Naruto!– dice ya un poco enfadada ante tal comportamiento de su amigo.

Se escucha una risita por parte del rubio – ¿Te has enojado?, Jajaja, Saku, por favor, déjame tener unas horas de luto, porque todo esto ha sido algo sorpresivo para ti, seguramente por la confesión, y para mí, ante tus palabras.

Tienes razón, perdón, ya sabes que soy demasiado impredecible, inclusive ni si quiera yo me conozco bien – responde con total convicción en su voz.

Él la mira de soslayo "por eso es que me gustas tanto…" – Jajaja, lo sé, pero eso es algo que me gusta de ti, Sakura-chan.

Y a mí, me gusta el hecho de que aún sabiendo cómo soy, te guste – le dedica una cálida sonrisa, recordando todas las travesuras que vivieron en su infancia, en donde no se sabía si eran niños normales o pequeños demonios – Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará en éstos momentos Sai, tú, has sabido algo de él?

Pues sólo sé lo mismo que tú, que fue junto a su familia para ir a buscar a su hermano, ya que el Instituto en el que estaba le envió una carta de recomendación a nuestro colegio, y como es la única manera de ingresar si es que no se ah ingresado desde el pre kínder, su familia estaba alegre, y esperemos que al hermano de Sai no le cueste llevar el ritmo de éste colegio tan estricto, y a propósito ¿Cómo vas en tus entrenamientos con la maestra Kurenai? – le pregunta luego de ver que casi no le prestaba atención.

"Su hermano, me pregunto… ¿será menor que Sai, o mayor?, de todos modos, a mi qué, después de todo, Sai es nuestro amigo, así es que si él está feliz – cosas que dudo logremos percatarnos, puesto que casi nunc a muestra sus emociones– también lo estaremos" – Pues, creo que está bien, eh logrado dominar los saltos de mayor dificultad, pero debo decir que es gracias al entrenamiento al que me somete Kurenai-sensei, y bueno, espero clasificar este viernes y dejar en alto el nombre de mi maestra.

El cielo empieza a desplegar sus alas rojas como el fénix, y en el horizonte se ve el ocultar del sol que horas antes dio un ambiente de cita a nuestros dos amigos, que entre plática y plática han llegado al final del paseo, la casa de Sakura.

Posó su mano en la cabellera rubia de su amigo, se acercó a su mejilla, le dio un tierno beso y un cálido abrazo, que el rubio aprovechó para corresponder a tal acto de la misma manera – hasta mañana, Naruto, descansa y saludos a los tíos.

Jajaja, en tu nombre Sakura-chan, también descansa, y si es posible… sueña conmigo – le dijo éstas últimas dos palabras casi en un susurro.

Naruto, lo siento, es que no pude oír bien lo que dijiste al final, ¿me lo repites? – pidió luego de percatarse que él había dicho algo que no pudo escuchar bien, por el bajo volumen que usó al hablar al final.

Lo que te había dicho yo, era que… – armándose de valor y luego de una exagerada inhalación – ¡soñaras conmigo!

Está bien, lo haré, ¡soñaré con Naruto Uzumaki! – dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa – pero debo decir una cosa – cambiando el tono a uno más serio – no soy bruja como para dominar mis sueños, y por si no lo recordabas, nunca sueño nada... – terminó con un tono que mostraba tristeza, ya que desde pequeña no soñaba nada, no tenía pesadillas, dormir era eso, sólo dormir, de pequeña quería tener sueños, para ver ángeles, porque sus padres le decían, sueña con los ángeles, y ella sólo asentía para que la dejaran dormir de una vez, por eso es que le gustaba el día más que la noche, porque era su libertad.

"¡Lo había olvidado!, pero,¡¿ cómo pude haberlo olvidado?, soy lo peor, que mal amigo soy…" – perdóname, Sakura-chan, en verdad, lo lamento, es que yo…

Naruto, no te preocupes, yo sé por qué querías que soñara contigo, y yo lo lamento, pero, podemos disfrutar de los días en compañía del sol, ya sabes, me gustan mucho más, ¿Te parece? – le preguntó a su mejor amigo. Ella sabía que él era un romántico de corazón, era naturalmente por herencia, los padres de él, Minato y Kushina eran habitualmente como un príncipe y una princesa de un cueto de hadas.

Sí, me parece, Sakura-chan, te quiero mucho, cuídate, ya me voy a mi casa, ¡hasta mañana! – Se fue luego de lanzarle un beso en el aire en dirección a ella, Sakura Haruno.

**Nota de la autora: Hola, espero les agrade esta historia, toda mi inspiración surgió durante una clase de Filosofía, en clases de la profesora Claudia, le debo bastante por ser quien nos ha hecho conocer el mundo de la psicología n_n ****de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! Adiós~~ **

**[o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo] **

**Atte., Sakura Tachi **=D

**PD: Comenten el capítulo, dejen review ^^**


	4. Amistad

Título: Un Acto Fallido

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha [Sasu/Saku] Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: Nada es mío todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que paga los derechos de autor.

Nota: Desde aquí empieza el SasuSaku, que aproveche, n_n

Capítulo 3: Amistad

En el patio del Colegio, Sakura estaba caminando hacia el laboratorio en donde le correspondía la clase siguiente. Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con Ino en la entrada, y en aquel instante no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió en el mismo lugar en el que se hallaban, hace dos años.

_-¿Sakura, verdad?- le preguntó una chica de rubia cabellera que estaba en compañía de un chico que mantenía una distancia prudente de ambas._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la interrogó, puesto que no habían cruzado palabra nunca antes._

_-Hola Sakura, por lo que veo, no te han enseñado que no se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta- _

_-Hola, para que te pudiese responder, primero deberías de haberte presentado, ¿no te parece? es una falta de educación no hacerlo-_

_-Mira niña, para que me recuerdes desde hoy y para que no se te olvide, me llamo Ino Yamanaka, y tú eres…- le dijo para que ella mencionara su nombre, cosa que Sakura captó inmediatamente._

_-Sakura Haruno, y disculpa por lo de antes, es sólo que estoy nerviosa, lo siento-_

_La chica de cabello rubio se quedó sorprendida ante su sinceridad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho el pelirrubio de sus sueños- está bien, no hay problema, siempre y cuando seamos buenas amigas, puedes confiar en mí, ¿puedo yo confiar en ti?._

_-Por supuesto, encantada de que seamos amigas, gracias Ino- _

_Tiempo después de aquella situación, Sakura e Ino se pelearon, puesto que esta última le había mentido respecto a sus buenas intenciones sobre querer ser su amiga, porque lo que buscaba realmente era traicionarle, averiguó a quién le gustaba, y descubrió que ella estaba enamorada de SU Naruto, el único chico que no hacía caso a sus intentos de insinuaciones para con él. Pero todo cambió cuando logró que él le pidiera que fueran novios, ella gustosa aceptó, pero semanas después descubrió que simplemente había sido un capricho más en su larga lista y terminó con el chico. Sin embargo nunca reparó en curar las heridas causadas a terceros, como lo era Sakura, es por eso que la pelirrosa la odió, pero terminó por serle indiferente a Ino._

Sakura pasó por el lado de la pelirrubia, sin saludarla, ni prestarle atención, como siempre hacía, desde el último año. Al ingresar notó que aunque no habían iniciado la hora de clases, había ya alumnos en sus respectivos puestos. Uno de esos chicos era sin lugar a dudas, Neji Hyuga, ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a puntualidad y disciplina en el estudio, también estaba como siempre, Hinata Hyuga, una chica tranquila, pasiva a simple vista, pero muy rigurosa en cuanto al estudio, en otros asientos estaban Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, y por último Sasuke Uchiha. Desde que llegó quiso ser su amiga, puesto que le simpatizaba por el tan sólo hecho de ser el gemelo de su estimado amigo Sai, y con el paso del tiempo, charla tras charla, pudieron conocerse mejor, y tener confianza mutua, en un principio fue difícil, puesto que Sasuke poseía un pensamiento maquiavélico y lo único que tenía en mente eran los estudios. Eso en Sakura le causó mucha gracia, porque en un principio ella era igual que él, lo único que quería era destacar en el colegio, pero luego se dio cuenta que en la vida hay que saber tanto estudiar, como saberse relajar, y tratar en lo posible de conseguir un equilibrio. Ella se sentó en el puesto que estaba al lado del ojinegro, ya que sabía que él le guardaba lugar a su lado en donde estuviese, y por su parte, Sakura hacía lo mismo, aunque cabe destacar que muchas chicas querían sentarse al lado de Sasuke, pero este les decía que estaba ocupado, y ninguna se atrevía a contradecirlo.

-¡Hola Sasu!-

-Sakura…-le dejo a modo de advertencia.

-Lo siento, es que me gusta decirte así, ¿me dejas llamarte Sasu, vale?-

-No, ya te he dicho que no me llames así en público, cuando estamos de salida al cine o de paseo, no hay problema, pero estamos en clases- le respondió enfatizando la última palabra.

-Que aburrido, pero está bien, a mí tampoco me gusta que me digan Sakurango en público-

-¿Qué tonto fue el que inventó los sobrenombres?, ya me gustaría tenerlo aquí, en frente mío y darle su merecido- mencionaba con rabia, apretando los dientes.

Sakura empezó a reír, porque era muy gracioso ver al serio Sasuke Uchiha, enfadado por algo de tan poco importancia-¿Cuando vas a cambiar Sasuke?, ya casi eres mayor de edad y aún no maduras, aunque… ¿sabes?, me agradas tal y como eres…- terminó diciendo para sí más que para el chico de cabello azabache, y éste, pudo ver que un intenso rubor cubría las mejillas de su amiga.

-Sakura, ¿te parece que al salir de clases hoy día, vallamos al cine?, yo invito-

-Que entretenido suena el panorama, así es que, está bien, vamos a ir al cine hoy día-

Después de unos minutos después, llegó el profesor de química, y realizaron el experimento que correspondía a la clase.

Nadie notó, salvo un pelirrubio, que uno ojos negros, se posaron en la dupla de Sakura y Sasuke. En aquellos ojos no se podía saber con certeza qué sentimiento demostraba, puesto que había una lucha interna en la mente de Sai. Por una parte estaba el hecho de sentir alegría, a raíz de que su gemelo se haya adaptado muy bien a su nuevo colegio, y que además haya conseguido una amistad tan profunda con la chica que a él le gustaba en tan poco tiempo, sentía rabia, por no ser él el que estuviese con la pelirrosa, tristeza, porque él hubiera dado lo que sea por estar en lugar de su gemelo en ese instante, y envidia, ya que todo lo que él quería, su hermano lo había conseguido sin proponérselo. Mientras realizaba el experimento, su actuar era el de un autómata.

**Nota de la autora: Hola ^^ bueno, me pregunto, ¿Por qué se llama Un Acto Fallido este fanfic?, ¿una pista?, pues, tiene que ver en un relato de Freud *-* ¡es genial!**

_Vocabulario_

*****Maquiavélico: Quiere decir, que tiene claras sus metas y dirige toda acción para lograrlas.

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D

**PD: Quedan pocos capítulos para el final, pero como ya ven, el SasuSaku ya empezó, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Adiós~~**


	5. Acto fallido

Título: Un Acto Fallido

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha [Sasu/Saku] Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: Nada es mío todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que paga los derechos de autor.

Nota: Si eres fan de INO, no leas, atención ya estás advertido/a.

Capítulo 4: Acto fallido

Normalmente no se fijaba en la hora, y mucho menos en los minutos que restan para salir de la clase, pero hoy sin embargo lo hacía, ¿Por qué?, porque hoy iba a ser un día especial si es que la chica en la que él se había fijado le daba el sí, para ser su novia, sería la primera novia formal que tendría.

Se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el final del día, algunos felices, otros agradecidos, porque era viernes, último día de la semana escolar, traducción; momento de divertirse.

Sasuke miraba una película con Sakura.

Sakura miraba la pantalla gigante del cine.

Sasuke acercaba su mano hasta juntar la de ambos.

Sakura sintió la mano del chico de cabello azabache.

Sasuke miró aquellos ojos verdes como el jade.

Sakura miró los ojos tan obscuros como una noche estrellada.

Sasuke sonrió a la pelirrosa, y ella le correspondió del mismo modo.

Era una cita con otro nombre, eran amigos que no se atrevían a dañar la amistad única que surgía entre ambos. Después de ver la película, fueron a cenar en un restaurant de comida Italiana, caminaban uno junto al otro, sin embargo, ambos querían decir algo al otro, y en un instante, Sakura se detuvo, por consiguiente él también se detuvo, giró para verla.

La noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde, con el único objetivo de aprenderse de memoria una declaración de amor, tenía que reconocer que antes de conocer a Sakura, a él le desagradaba de sobre manera todo lo cursi, sin embargo, con el tiempo, al conocerla mejor, comprendió que era una chica que fue criada de forma tradicional, además que ella era la única persona que hacía nacer en él el instinto de protección y cariño, tan impropio de él, pero que sin embargo le gustaba.

Esperaba que le gustase el anillo, en escogerlo se demoró bastante tiempo, él le daba cualidades del anillo que quería para regalar, a la vendedora de la joyería y finalmente entre ambos dieron con el más "apropiado y hermoso" según Sasuke.

-Sakura, enséñame tu mano- le dijo él y tomó su mano con delicadeza, y con la que le quedaba libre sacó de su abrigo negro, una pequeña caja de terciopelo plateada, y la abrió ante los ojos lo miraban con sorpresa mal disimulada.

- Sasuke-kun… -

**7 años después… **

En medio de un jardín muy bien cuidado, estaba un invernadero, en donde había dos personas en cuclillas, uno estaba observando lo que hacía la otra, ya que estaba limpiando las impurezas que crecían cerca de las pequeñas plantas de aquella parte del cultivo.

-Con esto, ¡ya está!- dijo la joven y se puso de pie –he terminado, ¿quieres comer un kaki, Naruto?-

-No, gracias Sakura-chan, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos apresurarnos? Ya se nos hace tarde-

-Tienes razón, voy a cambiarme, espérame en el living, por favor- dijo ella y fue hacia su alcoba a vestirse para la ocasión.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, Sakura bajó las escaleras luciendo un peinado bastante renovado, tenía el cabello recogido en la parte superior de la nuca, con mechones que caían libremente a los lados de su rostro y atrás por su espalda, ella usaba un vestido strapless corte globo, de color turquesa, calzaba unas sandalias con tacón, de color negro, y en la mano tenía una cartera de mano.

-Estoy lista- dijo ella, y él pudo salir de su mutismo repentino.

-Bien, Sakura-chan… ¿vas a ir _así_?- le preguntó, puesto que ella se veían realmente linda a los ojos del rubio, y temía por la seguridad de ella, aunque él permanecería cerca de ella en todo momento, por lo menos hasta haber llegado a la junta de amigos.

-Por su puesto Naruto, además, asistirá Ino, ¿eso no te dice nada?-

-No me digas que se discutirán como en un principio… -

-Naruto, tú sabes que la que inicia, siempre es ELLA, no es mi culpa que con su actitud Sasuke, ni tú la tomaran en cuenta-

-Sakura-chan, por lo que más quieras, hoy no discutan, no nos vemos desde que terminamos el colegio, además, recuerda que también estarán nuestros demás compañeros, y eso me recuerda que… - él ríe -vendrá Lee-

-Estás demente Naruto, ni se te ocurra pensar que él sigue enamorado de mí, él cambió, me ha llamado un par de veces, somos amigos, como tú y yo, es sólo eso-

-Sí, tienes razón… - _"Me gustaría que fuera cierto, fui un cobarde y te perdí" _un silencio un tanto incómodo se instaló en el salón, hasta que él lo interrumpió - ¿vamos?, de lo contrario llegamos tarde-

-De acuerdo- ambos se fueron en el auto de Naruto hasta el lugar acordado, fueron los primeros en llegar, apartaron una mesa para evento en el restaurant, y esperaron a la llegada de los demás.

Después de que llegaran la mayoría, entre ellos, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata y Chouji. Luego de minutos, Lee llegó tan radiante como se le recordaba, se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos, señoritas, ¿Cómo han estado?- todos sonrieron, y a su modo dijeron que estaban bien -y tú ¿Sakura-san, cómo has estado?-

-Hola Lee, pues, bien, y ¿Qué nos cuentas de nuevo?- le dijo Sakura a él.

-Durante estos años, hay algo que no ha cambiado, y eso es que te sigo amando Sakura-san- se arrodilla ante ella y le besa el dorso de la mano.

-Lee, creo que no es un momento adecuado, ven, siéntate con nosotros y esperemos a que lleguen los demás, ¿sí?-

Los minutos transcurrieron a un modo veloz ante la percepción de la mayoría, ya que estaban charlando sobre banalidades divertidas, ordenaron algunos aperitivos y esperaron a que llegara el resto de los compañeros que compartieron cierta afinidad al momento de terminar la secundaria, desde aquella fecha, habían pasado siete años.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo un chico de cabello azabache, que usaba un traje Armani, de saco, pantalón, zapatos y corbata negra, en conjunto con una impoluta camisa blanca. Sasuke se sentó junto a Sakura, le besó la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios - ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó en susurró y saludó con un simple asentimiento de cabeza a los demás presentes.

-Bien, aunque creí que yo sería la que llegaría tarde- le respondió.

-Estuve en una reunión, pudimos firmar el contrato con la corporación de medicina de Suna, y en cuanto acabó, vine directamente hacia este lugar-

-Me parece bien, aunque no necesitas rendirme cuenta de nada, sabes que confío en ti y en lo que haces por la corporación-

-Lo sé, pero… te extrañé y también a cierta personita- acto seguido él, acercó su mano sigilosamente hacia debajo de la mesa y la posó sobre el vientre de ella.

Sakura se sonrojó y unió su mano derecha con la de Sasuke, poniéndola en el mismo lugar. Aquel secreto, no tan secreto, los hacía cómplices, todos los cónyuges lo eran, ¿Por qué ellos iban a ser la diferencia?, además, era normal, después del matrimonio, formar familia es una posibilidad, más aún si es que se cumplen los deberes maritales.

Sasuke y Sakura, fueron novios durante el último año de secundaria y continuaron hasta terminar su carrera profesional, la noche en la cual se graduaron de Medicina con honores y mención, él le pidió que se casara con él, ella aceptó, y se casaron a los meses después.

-Sakura, Sasuke, ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?- preguntó animadamente Kiba.

-Después de terminar la secundaria con ustedes, ingresé a estudiar medicina en la facultad, me gradué hace poco… - dijo Sakura, no sabía si contar o no sobre su actual situación civil con Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró y él comprendió su intriga, él rió mentalmente, ¿Era a caso que ella pensaba que él podría sentir algún tipo de vergüenza por ella?, eso jamás lo permitiría, así es que con su voz aterciopelada según la apreciación de medio mundo femenino, dijo-"**nos**" querida- la corrigió -es hora de contarles Sakura, así es- miró serio a los demás, dejándoles en claro que no era una broma, él no era de esos- Sakura y yo, fuimos novios desde el último año de secundaria, luego ingresamos en la facultad de medicina, nos graduamos hace siete meses, hace tres meses que nos casamos y ahora… - miró aquellos ojos verde jade que amaba, así como toda virtud o defecto que pudiese poseer su dueña- ella y yo vamos a ser padres- anunció, dejando en shock a la mayor parte de los presentes.

Pero justo antes de que alguna reacción fuese expresada en palabras, llegó una chica rubia en compañía de un chico que aunque estaba feliz, sólo mostraba su semblante típico, que decía claramente "que problemático".

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿Me extrañaron?, ay lo sé, yo también los extrañé mucho, ¿Cómo han estado?-

-¡Ino!- gritó de alegría la morena, de cabellos y ojos color café, se puso de pie y abrazó efusivamente a su amiga. Era cierto, las relaciones de amistad en el grupo hubo mejorado una vez dejaron de convivir en un mismo ambiente, después de graduarse de la secundaria, aunque tampoco se podía decir que Sakura e Ino fueran las mejores amigas, sólo se respetaban por todas las amistades que tenían en común, que no eran muchas, pero sí las más importantes.

Tenten e Ino, estuvieron conversando como siempre que se ponían en contacto, para nadie era un secreto que ambas eran cotillas, después de la secundaria no perdieron contacto, pero hablar de banalidades siempre da que hablar, así es que no faltaba tema de conversación.

-Shikamaru, ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó la pelirrosa al moreno que acababa de llegar en compañía de la rubia plástica, y es que desde que Ino se realizó la primera cirugía plástica por un accidente que sufrió en su nariz, por un puño a modo de pago por quitarle el novio a una chica, la rubia se hizo adicta a "embellecer" su cuerpo.

-Hola Sakura, yo, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar de todas maneras, y ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Hace algunos meses que no he sabido de ti y Sasuke-

-Nosotros hemos estado bien, ¿qué van a ordenar? Aquí están las cartas de este restaurant- Sakura le entregó la mitad a Naruto para que le entregara a los que estaban en frente y ella y Sasuke a los que estaban a su lado, una vez todos tuvieron una carta en mano, eligieron lo que pedirían.

-Yo quiero toda la sección de parrilladas- dijo sin inmutarse un feliz Chouji Akimichi, a todos se le formó una gotita al lado de la nuca y todos pensaron _"nunca cambiará"_.

-Yo quiero dulce árabe y un jugo natural de kaki- dijo la pelirrosa, y ninguno se extrañó, salvo los últimos dos que llegaron, ya que no sabían sobre el estado de ella.

-Está bien Sakura, pero también pide algo de almuerzo, yo quiero Borsh y jugo natural de nashi- dijo Sasuke.

-Entonces lo mismo que tú Sasuke, además de mi dulce y mi jugo de kaki- se apuntó su esposa.

Y así sucesivamente fueron diciendo lo que pedirían, y ante los comentarios se mostraban diferentes reacciones, ordenaron su pedido a la mesera y esperaron a que se lo sirvieran a todos, aunque nuestra pelirrosa no tuvo que esperar así como el resto, puesto que Sasuke sobornó a la mesera con algo de dinero, ya que era un antojo de su querida esposa, él no quería que su hijo se viera afectado por no haber saciado algún antojo durante su gestación, puesto que el doctor había dicho "los antojos que la mujer experimenta durante el embarazo son elementos que el cuerpo del bebé en gestación siente que necesita para su correcta formación".

Mientras Sakura terminaba de comer con ansias el dulce árabe, llegaron los meseros y pusieron el pedido delante de cada quien que hubo ordenado, aunque se demoraron más con Chouji, destaparon al mismo tiempo los platos, quitando las tapas y luego todos los meseros se retiraron.

-Buen provecho- dijeron todos y empezaron a almorzar.

Después de que la mayoría hubo terminado de comer el almuerzo, comenzó nuevamente una charla amena.

-Y ¿Qué ha pasado con tu vida Sasuke?- preguntó Ino mientras se llevaba un bocado de helado a la boca y se le insinuaba al aludido. Acto que no pasó inadvertido para la pelirrosa, aunque claro está, apeló a su autocontrol, para no decir cosas de las cuales después tendría que disculparse, sólo por cortesía.

-Ino… - trató de advertirle a su amiga Tenten, ya que entre su interesante charla que ambas sostuvieron al llegar ella, había olvidado contarle sobre Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿qué?- preguntó como si nada pasara a su amiga.

-Que Sasuke y Sakura están casados, Ino, ¿lo sabías?- dijo sin más Naruto.

"_No es cierto… ¿o sí?, ¡¿Cómo va a ser posible que la pelo de chicle haya conseguido al bombón de Sasuke? Tiene… tiene que ser una broma, es una…"_

Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos por un calmado Sasuke, que dijo- Es cierto, yo amo a Sakura, y nunca me hubo interesado las locas histéricas que babeaban por mí, en la primaria, secundaria, universidad o en el trabajo, ella es la única mujer en mi vida- terminó diciendo al tiempo que mirada a Sakura a los ojos y besaba sus manos.

-Oh, Sasuke, yo también te amo- ella se acercó a él, puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él y se besaron, no se veían desde el día anterior, por motivo del viaje de trabajo, el beso fue apasionado, pero con una ternura infinita, y sólo se separaron cuando necesitaron aquel elemento vital en sus pulmones, se dieron una sonrisa mutua y volvieron a sentarse, uno al lado del otro.

Aunque la rubia estaba que hervía como volcán de la rabia, ira y envidia, se controló y les regaló una de sus más sádicas e hipócritas sonrisas y dijo -me alegro- decidió cambiar de tema -y tú Naruto, ¿Cómo has estado cariño?- ella le guiñó de forma coqueta.

Sakura en aquel momento sólo se preguntó a sí misma _"¿Es que Ino piensa coquetearle a TODOS sus intentos de conquistas?, es decir, primero va a por mí Sasuke-kun y ahora va a por mi amigo Naruto, que antes fuera su novio, no va al caso, porque fue ella quien le cortó, no le importó que él estuviera triste durante ese tiempo… ¡uy! Que sínica, Kamisama… "_

-Yo he estado bien Ino, y ¿sabes por qué?- preguntó el rubio de ojos azules y no esperó respuesta- por el simple hecho de que no te he visto en todos estos años- terminó mostrando una radiante sonrisa y sus blancos dientes.

Ino se sintió ofendida, pero hizo como si no lo hubo escuchado, porque ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero se conformaba con Shikamaru… ¿verdad? ¿O era simplemente porque era el único que la soportaba? Según ella, daba igual, el caso es que era su novio, y él no dijo nada ante el comentario de Naruto… ¿Qué clase de novio era así? Ciertamente uno muy perezoso.

Pero lo que en verdad estaba en la mente del Nara era algo totalmente distinto _"Que problemático, Ino y su pasado, Ino y su presente sin neuronas, Ino y su incomprensión al yo preferir lo intelectual que lo superficial… y si es que es así ¿Por qué sigo con Ino?"_ se cuestionó el Nara y cayó en cuenta de que no hubo terminado con Ino, porque era problemático escuchar su reacción ante el inminente quiebre de la relación.

-Yo también te extrañé Naruto- dijo la rubia a Naruto, con clara ironía en su tono de voz.

Sakura no lo soportó más y dijo -Pues es una lástima que ninguno de los chicos que alguna vez deseaste no te quiera, Ino, ¿será tal vez que se han dado cuenta de que tú sólo los deseaste por envidia a las otras chicas que tenían pretendientes, novios, o chicos que estaban enamorado de ellas? ¿Crees que no se comentaba en el colegio que les quitabas el novio a tus supuestas "amigas"? ¿Crees que no sé que usaste a Naruto, así como a muchos, y rompiste con él porque te diste cuenta de que era un capricho? Eso no se hace Ino, espero que esta vez no estés jugando con los sentimientos de Shikamaru, porque él es un gran chico-

Aquellas palabras salieron de la pelirrosa sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, hasta que terminó lo que le ordenaba decir, su mente o su corazón, no lo sabía realmente, pero algo lo causó, y no supo el por qué, sino hasta que recordó aquella clase de filosofía en donde explicaban aquel caso de Freud **"El ****acto fallido****, es una especie de traición que nos hace el inconsciente haciéndonos decir lo que conscientemente no queríamos decir, es decir, revelando un deseo o intención inconscientes"**. Sólo entonces supo que aquella opinión la había tenido reservada sólo para sí misma, nunca a nadie se la hubo dicho, ni si quiera a la rubia causante de tal opinión.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo hubo silencio, que fue roto por unos aplausos que se escucharon desde el fondo del recinto, una mujer de al menos 40 años, pero que se conservaba logró escuchar aquel comentario de Sakura y aplaudió, lo hizo, porque la pelirrosa era su paciente desde que tenía los 10 años, ella estaba con depresión y sus padre no sabían cómo ayudarla, así es que acudieron a ayuda profesional, y nada mejor que un psicólogo-terapeuta, y desde que la pequeña de ojos jade ingresó como paciente de ella, Tsunade no logró sonsacar "algo" que Sakura guardaba con recelo en su inconsciente, y hoy por fin salió a la luz, eso era un gran logro.

-Maestra Tsunade, buenas tardes- saludó educadamente Sakura a la mujer que llegó.

Tsunade era médico y trabajaba en el hospital del actual director Sasuke, que pertenecía a Konoha Health Corporation, específicamente en el área de psicólogo pediatra, aunque también podía ejercer en varias secciones más, puesto que el estudio no le faltaba, títulos, másteres, menciones honoríficas, etc.

-Buenas tardes a todos, Sakura, te felicito, la causa de que nos conozcamos, hoy la hemos descubierto, ¿es un gran avance, no crees?- rió, puesto que si aquel acontecimiento hubiese sucedido hace años atrás, quizás hoy en día no se hablarían, pero por motivos laborales y también a nivel afectivo, ahora, era imposible.

En la mente de las dos mujeres y de Sasuke, estaba el mismo pensamiento, ya que él al igual que Sakura estudió lo mismo en la universidad, ambos tenían la asignatura de filosofía, y ella le había contado a Sasuke sobre el por qué tenía que asistir constantemente al psicólogo-terapeuta, tenía que encontrar la causa de su depresión.

"_Y pensar que fue por un Acto fallido que se supo la causa de la depresión, definitivamente guardarse opiniones o pensamientos para uno mismo, sin expresarlos, hace mal…"_

**¿FIN?**

**¡NO! ¡Aún falta el epílogo!**

**Nota de la autora: Hola ^^ bueno, ¡ya está! Este es el último capítulo, sólo resta crear el epílogo, como ven esta era la causa del título de este fanfic "Un Acto Fallido" basado en la idea que describe Freud en uno de sus textos.**

_Vocabulario_

*Kaki: Se le dice al caqui japonés, una fruta similar a la pera y a las manzanas (en tamaño y por cómo se come), que proviene de China, y que está en Japón desde el Siglo VII.

*****Borsh: Es la sopa tradicional rusa y ucraniana.

*****Nashi: Es una pera japonesa, pero a diferencia de las conocidas en occidente, son más grandes, tienen la cáscara más crujiente, tienen un sabor más suave y son más redondas. A las peras de occidente se les conoce como Yonashi.

Respondiendo reviews:

MitorOlas: Hola ^^ gracias por dejar un review, y lamento no haber dado respuesta antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? Jajaja n_n y como ves, al final no fue monja, lo que pasa es que sus padres querían eso para ella, pero el destino la llevó a enamorarse de Sasuke, cuídate mucho, adiós.

Mariebq: Hola ^^ en verdad lamento la tardanza, pero la idea no se me desarrollaba del todo en mi mente, gracias por dejar un review y bueno, espero que te guste este último capítulo, ya que el próximo será el epílogo, cuídate mucho, adiós.

**Atte. Sakura Tachi **=D

**PD: Trataré de subir pronto el epílogo n_n quiero decir de ante mano, ¡gracias por leer!, agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias en un review, Adiós~~ [o mejor dicho, nos leemos en el epílogo].**


	6. Epílogo

Título: Un Acto Fallido

Autora: Sakura Tachi

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha [Sasu/Saku] Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: Nada es mío todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que paga los derechos de autor.

Nota: Este es el primer epílogo que hago, por favor sean comprensivos si es que encuentran algún error.

Advertencia: Muerte/Desaparición de un personaje.

**Epílogo**

Era una noche hermosa, a pesar de que la lluvia caía sobre Konoha, la luna iluminaba de manera natural las calles, otorgándole un aspecto propio de la irrealidad de un sueño. En medio de las calles aledañas a la casa de la familia Uchiha Haruno, se escuchaba el ladrar de los perros, que anunciaba que alguna persona llegaría. La alcoba que compartían Sasuke y Sakura era amplia y estaba cercana a la entrada de la mansión, por lo que la chica de cabellos rosados se levantó y fue a ver quién era aquella persona que venía en medio de la noche, fue ella sóla, ya que Sasuke estaba de viaje por motivos de trabajos, al llegar a la puerta de entrada a la mansión, abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí de pie, a Naruto, su amigo desde la infancia en el jardín de niños, lo miró con incredulidad. Naruto estaba con su ropa mojada producto de haber estado bajo la lluvia, llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela de color negro, unos zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca y no llevaba corbata, pero lo que más le extrañó a Sakura, fue aquello que cargaba en los brazos, acunado en su pecho, un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta pequeña de color blanco.

-Sakura-chan, perdón que venga a esta hora, pero… - miró a la su amiga a los ojos y destapó la parte superior de aquel pequeño bulto, y Sakura pudo ver un bebé durmiendo ahí.

-Naruto… eso es… un bebé- le dijo ella, intentando ver con más detalle, el rubio le extendió al bebé y lo depositó en los brazos de ella.

-Sakura, esta pequeña es mi hija, sé que debí contarte sobre esto, porque somos amigos, pero… la historia no es nada bonita, todo comenzó cuando me sentía mal, estaba triste y enrabiado, me embriagué, pasé esa etapa, decidí seguir con mi vida, pero nada siguió siendo lo mismo, lamento haberme perdido durante estos tres años, en verdad… hace aproximadamente 10 meses conocí a una chica, de nuestra misma edad, tuve sexo con ella por capricho, estaba encolerizado por todo, la única chica que amé, la perdí por mi inconstancia, esa chica eres tú, Sakura, y después de aquella noche con aquella mujer, ella quedó embarazada, yo no la amaba, pero no me podía desentender de la criatura, entonces la apoyé durante el embarazo, ella dio a luz tres semanas antes de cumplir los nueve meses, sin embargo murió en el parto, yo no supe que hacer salvo acudir a la única persona en la confío a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, Sakura yo no puedo cuidarla, no me siento capaz, que Kami-sama me perdone, pero… si al menos hubiera sido producto de amor, yo la cuidaría, pero no, no fue así, Sakura, por favor, cuídala, eres la única persona en la que confío-

Sakura lloraba mientras escuchaba lo que Naruto le contaba sobre aquellos tres años en los que no había tenido noticias sobre él, tenía sentimientos contradictorios, por una parte era feliz, ya que lo volvía a ver, pero también estaba triste, porque aquella historia, aquel pequeño ser que nació sin amor, y el hecho de que él no la pudo olvidar…

-Yo… la cuidaré, sí, pero, ¿tú, qué harás Naruto?- respondió al fin, después de minutos, tenía lágrimas que descendían por su mejilla.

-Viajaré, y volveré para visitar esta casa- él posó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de ella y la acarició suavemente- siempre te quise Sakura… gracias, por todo, cuídate, espero que Sasuke sepa comprender y me gustaría que, a ella la criaran como suya, como una más en la familia, por favor-

-Naruto, no tienes que dudar de eso, pero, parece que te estuvieras despidiendo… dime que no vas a hacer alguna estupidez, por favor, Naruto no puedes darte por vencido… -

-No es una despedida, ten por seguro que regresaré, y obviamente me anunciaré con anticipación, te amo y siempre lo haré Sakura-chan, cuídate mucho, adiós-

Sin darle tiempo a respuesta alguna, él se alejó y ella se quedó petrificada en el marco de la puerta, sin ella saberlo aquella sería la última vez que lo vería. Al día siguiente ocurrió lo esperado e inesperado, Sasuke concordó cuidar de la pequeña junto con Sakura al igual que con su hijo de 3 años, sin embargo con la llegada de la tarde aconteció algo que no pudieron prever, el auto de Naruto fue blanco del mayor impacto de un accidente automovilístico, en el que el vehículo ardió por la explosión que prosiguió al choque, la placa fue uno de los pocos objetos identificables, y sin duda aquel cadáver encontrado sería el dueño, Sakura y Sasuke fueron a reconocer el cuerpo, pero estaba tan afectado por las quemaduras, que no fue posible reconocerlo viéndolo, recurrieron a la prueba de las huellas dactilares, y con ello verificaron que era Naruto. Al día siguiente se realizó el funeral, el entierro se notaba en toda la extensión del sementerio, ya que todos los amigos, conocidos o familiares del rubio asistieron, en el ambiente se notaba la tristeza que todos emanaban, salvo en los pequeños niños, que sin pecar por su inocencia, no sabían nada al respecto del por qué sus padres estaban llorando o por qué todos estaban vestidos de negro. Sakura estaba junto a Sasuke, ella lloraba, cargaba en brazos a la pequeña que habían llamado "Hikari Eileen Uchiha Haruno" y estaba registrada como hija legítima de ambos, ante la ley, Sasuke con algunos contactos había apresurado el proceso. Sasuke no lloraba, pero la tristeza se mostraba en su expresión, él cargaba en brazos a su primogénito de tres años de edad, que tenía por nombre "Masashi Sasuke Uchiha Haruno", era casi una copia de su padre, salvo por el color de ojos, él los tenía de color verde jade, como su madre, Sasuke abrazó por los hombros a su esposa y así continuaron con el entierro.

**6 años después…**

Las cortinas mal cerradas la noche anterior, dejaban el paso libre a la luz que se filtraba a través de la pequeña rendija, aquel pequeño haz de luz, que sin importar su longitud, era molesto, e irremediablemente el receptor se incomodó, optó por cambiar la posición, y dar la espalda a la ventana, a su lado se encontraba el hombre al que amaba, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con la sorpresa de que él la estaba observando, se sonrojó un poco y por su piel nívea Sasuke pudo notarlo, le sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Buenos días mí Sakura- le dijo él y la besó, era una costumbre divertida, cada mañana era un beso diferente al anterior. Él decidió torturarla un poco, en realidad se estaba torturando a sí mismo, al no probar inmediatamente aquellos labios, que se complementaban tan bien con los suyos, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Sakura, y antes de sellarlos con los de ella, él susurró -te amo- y el cielo se presentó ante ellos, se amaban, no lo dudaban, después de 10 años de matrimonio, en el que ambos se conocieron y amaron aún más, tiempo en el que maduraron a la par, los problemas se dividían en dos, y eran más llevaderos, amaban a su familia y la vida les sonreía, después de todo "El camino hacia la felicidad, es el amor". Se levantaron y se bañaron juntos, a los fines de semana en familia, trataban de darle la mayor dedicación posible, el tiempo de calidad en familia era sagrada para la familia Uchiha Haruno, se mimaron durante el baño de espuma, era temprano aún, pero aún así, Sakura gustaba de cocinar nuevas recetas para que sus pequeños estuviesen nutridos. Ambos bajaron a la primera planta, Sasuke preparó el auto para salir en cuanto terminasen de desayunar en familia, Sakura se encargó de preparar un desayuno liviano. A las nueve de la mañana aproximadamente bajó Masashi, luego de minutos llegó su hermanita Hikari, Sakura los besó en la frente y subió al segundo piso, Sasuke los saludó también, ellos tomaron asiento y desayunaron. Luego de minutos, en los cuales Sakura no bajaba, Sasuke se preguntó la causa, tal vez tenía problemas o necesitaba ayuda, pidió permiso por costumbre al retirarse de la mesa y subió a la segunda planta.

Sasuke abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Sakura, ella estaba sentada en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la misma, tenía la blusa desabotonada hasta la mitad inferior, un pecho lo tenía descubierto, pero no se notaba demasiado ya que de ahí estaba alimentándose un pequeño bebé, con cabellos rubios, de hermosos ojos negros como su padre, Sasuke se acercó a la cama y vio en la cuna a aquel pequeño ser que en apariencia era idéntico a su hermano que estaba junto a Sakura tomando alimento materno, él lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó ahí, le sonrió y empezó a tratar de hacerlo reír, a los pocos segundos lo consiguió. Sakura sonrió a su otra gotita que cargaba en brazos, aquellos gemelos eran los menores, y los amaba al igual que a todos sus pequeños, era una suerte que heredaran el cabello rubio de parte del padre de Sakura, puesto que así Hikari no sospechaba en cuanto a apariencia, también era un apoyo que la pequeña tuviese los ojos verdes como ella. Sakura recordó la noche en que la aceptó como su hija, al ver sus ojos, supo que Naruto buscó su imagen en otras mujeres, y lo consiguió.

Sakura se encargó de bañar a Eileen, y la vistió de manera formal, Masashi se bañó sólo en su baño propio. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a bañar a los gemelos en el cuarto de baño de ambos, los gemelos hicieron su gracia del día después del baño, Sakura mudó a Naruto y Sasuke a Minato, pero mientras le aplicaba el polvo para bebés, Minato se orinó sobre él, Sasuke terminó de cambiarlo, lo depositó en la cuna, y se fue a duchar nuevamente. Sakura quien vio aquello rió interiormente y lo imitó, ingresó a la ducha con él y lo besó, la llama de la pasión que estaba pasiva, se encendió con aquel beso, que fue como el carbón en la fogata, e hicieron el amor, como la primera vez, la delicadeza y pasión no se perdía con el pasar de los años.

Hoy era un día muy especial, no tanto en el ámbito de alegría, pero sí, por ser momento de sentir nostalgia, recodar aquel triste, lamentable y fatídico día, en el que falleció el mejor amigo de Sakura y Sasuke. Al llegar a la tumba, en cuya lápida rezaba "Naruto Uzumaki, amigo incondicional, que brindó amistad a quien lo necesitaba, cambió a la gente para bien, nunca saldrás de nuestro corazón" Sakura se puso a llorar, estaba postrada a un lado de la tumba de Naruto, ella puso un ramo de flores en aquel frío suelo, Sasuke tenía en brazos a la pequeña Eileen que tenía 6 años, Masashi estaba junto al coche de los mellizos, cuyos nombres eran "Minato Sasuke Uchiha Haruno" y "Naruto Sasuke Uchiha Haruno", a ninguno de los presentes les gustaba ver llorar a mujer que más alegría les entregaba día a día, pero respetaban su dolor y lo compartían.

La pequeña le preguntó a su padre -papá, ¿Por qué mamá llora?-

Sasuke no sabía qué responder, eran muchas las razones, pero la más importante para él, era la amistad que tenían ambos y el repentino accidente que le arrebató la vida al rubio -Eileen, mamá llora porque el señor Naruto, era un gran amigo de tu madre, y ella lo extraña, pero él… está descansando… él está en un largo viaje- concluyó con melancolía, puesto que también recordaba que Naruto, no se entrometió en su noviazgo, ni matrimonio, por lo que sabía él, e inclusive en ocasiones en las que él discutía con Sakura, era Naruto el que intercedía por él, y ella lo perdonaba.

Después de media hora, optaron por regresar a casa, Sakura se recuperó de aquel momento de tristeza y volvió a sonreír a su familia, por todos ellos ella era feliz, durante el trayecto ella giraba el torso hacia la parte posterior del vehículo, para ver que todos estaban bien, todos con sus cinturones de seguridad y los gemelos con la doble silla de seguridad para viajes. Después de aquel accidente en donde Naruto perdió la vida, ella siempre se preocupó por la seguridad de sus pequeños y de su amado.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos fueron al jardín en la parte interior de la propiedad, los gemelos se durmieron, Sakura llevó a Naruto y Sasuke a Minato, al llegar a la alcoba, cada uno mudó a uno y los dejaron dormir en la cuna de cada quien, posteriormente Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a la terraza, Masashi propuso que todos jugaran a las escondidas, y los demás concordaron con él, la primera que se ofreció para pillar, fue la pequeña Eileen.

-¿Hasta cuánto debo contar, mamá?- le preguntó la niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio a Sakura.

-Me parece que es hasta cien, ¿sabes contar hasta cien, hija?-

-Sí, mamá, nos lo enseñaron el año anterior, entonces, ¡Todos, escóndanse! Tú también, mami-

-De acuerdo mi vida, espero que nos encuentres- le dijo a Eileen y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que eran amplios.

Después de que Hikari hubo contado hasta 98 siguió contando -…99… ¡100!-

Ella vio los lugares más adecuados para esconderse, buscó alrededor de la piscina, entre los árboles frutales, por los sectores en los que su madre tenía sembrado muchos tipos de flores, y en donde todo el año parecía primavera, por los colores y la naturaleza que florecía en distintas temporadas. Hikari caminó por el césped rumbo a la cama saltarina, el llegar buscó debajo y por los al rededores, pero no encontró a nadie, ya se estaba aburriendo y a la vez asustando, quería a su mamá, iba a llorar… sin embargo, recordó la zona de los arbustos ¡No había buscado ahí!, ella se apresuró a llegar al lugar y al primero que vio escondido en posición fetal fue a Masashi, quien estaba detrás de un arbusto con forma de árbol navideño, ella se alegró mucho, se acercó despacio a la espalda de su hermano, él estaba concentrado viendo si alguien se acercaba por el lado contrario al que él estaba, pero descuidó su retaguardia.

-¡Te pillé!- le dijo ella, tan alegre como la mayor parte del tiempo.

Masashi, podía jurar que sintió su alma escaparse de su cuerpo durante algunos segundos y al recuperar la voz tras el susto del día, gritó tan fuerte que volvió a quedar sin voz, pero esta vez fue por estar afónico, después de segundos ambos se pusieron a reír, ya que en ocasiones era él el gracioso quien le jugaba alguna broma a su hermana.

Eilen continuó con el juego y siguió buscando a los que faltaban por ser encontrados, sus padres. Se arrodilló y buscó con la mirada a algunos zapatos que pudieran indicarle en donde se encontraban sus padres, o al menos uno de ellos, al girar el rostro hacia su derecha, vio el calzado de su padre, identificó el lugar y fue sigilosamente hacia aquel lugar, también estaba detrás de arbustos, pero éstos tenían la forma de dos personas en su matrimonio, sus padres le habían contado que un escultor decorador de interiores les hizo el trabajo, ellos le entregaron una fotografía y un video de aquel hermoso día como ayuda, y ahí estaba el resultado, el arbusto favorito de la familia, la pequeña sabía de los buenos reflejos de su padre, entonces decidió no hacerse mucho, sólo lo justo y necesario para que él pudiese escuchar que lo hubo pillado, un metro los distanciaba, era suficiente.

-¡Pillado!- le gritó ella, y se puso a reír, por la expresión de "Ya lo sabía, soy un genio" que puso su padre, sí, definitivamente su padre tenía un gran ego, similar al que su hermano Masashi y ella misma tenían, su madre ayudaba demasiado, los alagaba, y los hacía estudiar bastante, para que obtuviesen calificaciones excelentes, si no comprendían la materia, ella les ayudaba a comprender, pero además sus padres les contrató a ambos maestros particulares en las materias que tenían calificaciones "buenas" según el colegio, pero que para Sasuke y Sakura Haruno, eran bajas, y cómo no iban a ser exigentes si ellos fueron prácticamente genios en el Colegio. Masashi y Hikari agradecían tener padres que se preocupaban de ellos como personas y por su futuro, porque ellos conocían casos en sus respectivos cursos, en los que había niños con excelentes calificaciones, como ellos, pero que estaban tristes, porque sus padres no les daban afecto y eso irremediablemente afectaba negativamente en el desempeño académico de aquel niño genio -iré a buscar a mamá- se despidió con un movimiento de mano y fue en la búsqueda de su querida mamá, aquella mujer que la conocía tanto y que además, era su mejor amiga, tenía amigas, pero en ninguna confiaba tanto como en ella.

Sakura estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto que le recordaba la gran suerte suya, al tener una familia, en todo el sentido de la palabra, aquellos seres queridos que se apoyan entre sí, que sólo buscan el bienestar de sus integrantes, aquellos que te guían, aquellos que entregan amor, afecto, cariño, aquel motivo de vida, la esperanza entre la adversidad, el agua en medio del desierto, el amor en un mundo corroído por el mal, eso era su familia, los amaba, y sabía que si algo pudiera llegar a pasarles, antes ella preferiría morir, por eso dicen que el amor, viene de la mano con la locura, porque la locura lastimó los ojos del amor, por esa razón el amor se hizo ciego, y desde entonces la locura fue su lazarillo. Ella sonrió al recordar aquel cuento que una vez le contó su padre, en una de las pocas conversaciones que tenían durante las vacaciones en la secundaria.

La pequeña Eileen había encontrado a su madre sentada detrás de un arbusto, la observó y vio que ella estaba ausente, en sus pensamientos, entonces se sentó en cuclillas junto a ella y esperó a que ella notara su presencia, pasaron los minutos y Sakura volvió en sí, Hikari lo notó porque sacudió la cabeza y la rubia de ojos verdes rió -¡Estás pillada!- le dijo y se levantó.

Ambas caminaron de regreso a la entrada de la terraza, ya el resto estaba presente bajo la sombra del toldo, sentados alrededor de la mesa de camping, Sasuke mecía en el coche a los mellizos, y había servido jugo natural, todos bebieron. Sakura cocinó una ensalada con bolas de arroz, y como postre fruta picada en cubitos, Sasuke puso los utensilios, vasos e individuales, y Sakura sirvió el almuerzo, sin duda, la familia Uchiha Haruno, disfrutaba de los fines de semana en familia.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba dicho, porque bajo la sombra de uno de los arbustos había alguien, esa persona los observaba, en especial a la pequeña Hikari Eileen. Su nombre… ya no existía, pero sólo él debía saber aquel secreto. El día del accidente, Naruto se fue del funeral de aquella mujer a la que nunca amó, y que sin embargo le hubo regalado a aquel pequeño ser, producto de una noche de coito, no tenía aquel sentimiento de paternidad, no la amaba, ni si quiera la quería, pero no por eso la iba a obligar a crecer en un lugar tan frío como un orfanato, entonces llegó a su mente la única persona a la cual él, Naruto Uzumaki veía como una madre amorosa con sus hijos, Sakura Haruno, pero recordó que estaba casada con Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo entre muchos, sólo importante porque era el que amaba a Sakura y era correspondido, decidió ir a aquella mansión, que no visitaba desde hacía tres años, en los que estuvo mal, al llegar ella abrió la puerta, le contó en breves palabras lo que le sucedía y ella aceptó, él se lo agradeció, prometió volver, lo iba a hacer, pero… aquella noche, su amigo William le pidió que le prestara su auto, Naruto se negó, ya que su amigo estaba ebrio, forcejearon, pelearon con patadas y golpes, pero al final William le quebró una botella de vidrio en la cabeza, y se fue, él quedó inconsciente en un callejón, despertó en la casa de una señora, la cual lo cuidó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo recuperándose, tiempo después en un noticiero online vio el accidente que sufrió William, y la confusión que se causó, al ver la causa de que lo reconocieran como él, se percató de que sí eran sus huellas dactilares, ya que William era un ladrón reivindicado, o al menos eso creía Naruto, hasta que llegó a su mente la razón de su alteración de aquella noche, William estaba drogado y había robado, por eso quería su auto, para escapar, en cuanto a la huella dactilar, su amigo usaba una máquina que le borraba las huellas dactilares, usaba un sellador incoloro y sólo le restaba buscar la huella dactilar que le servía para cometer el fraude, usaba sólo un dedo con la huella prestaba, pero no contaba con que se encontraría con Naruto, ni con que ambos forcejearían, ni que pelearían con manos, puños y patadas, pero ya era tarde, lo habían dado por muerto.

Desde las sombras, ese era su lugar, cuidaría de las personas que más amaba en la vida, incluyendo a la pequeña que llevaba su misma sangre, Eileen, era mejor así, cómo iba a sufrir esa pequeña al saber la verdad, de que su madre murió al ella nacer y que su padre se deshizo de ella, pero también tendría que comprender que todo el amor que Sasuke, Sakura y sus hermanos le profesaban, era sincero, sin ningún interés, tanto así, que entre el trato para con ella no había ninguna diferencia con cómo trataban a los gemelos o a Masashi.

"_Mi vida, espero que seas feliz, junto a unos padres que te adoran, eres la princesita de la casa, nunca te olvidaré, no fui un buen padre, ni si quiera asumí como padre, en la vida siempre hay calma, lo importante es que sepas reaccionar ante las tormentas… te amo, hija, siempre serás mi pequeña Hikari Eilen, aquella luz que no vi en medio de la obscuridad… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, espero que algún día, cuando sepas la verdad… me perdones" _fue su pensamiento antes de marcharse, a pasear por la ciudad, su apariencia era distinta físicamente, el cabello lo tenía castaño, sus lentes de contacto eran de color verde jade, y los ocultaba tras unos anteojos de sol negros. Se iba, para no regresar, él ya no existía ahí.

En la habitación del matrimonio Uchiha Haruno, ellos estaban descansando juntos, en la cama de dos plazas con dosel. Los gemelos dormían, Eilen jugaba en su habitación y Masashi practicaba deporte en la terraza.

-34 años… Sasuke, tenemos 34 años, ¿Seguirás amándome, aún cuando tenga arrugas, no vea bien y no escuche con claridad?-

-Eso puedes darlo por hecho, te amo y siempre te amaré, ¿Sabes por qué? Yo no descubrí el amor, hasta que te conocí, y sé que si me faltaras aquel amor se iría contigo, pero trataría de disimular ante nuestros hijos, sé que ellos llorarían, tal vez yo también… -

-Amor, eres mi sueño, creo que en cualquier momento, alguien me despertará y me dirá que he estado durmiendo… te amo, gracias, por darme esta hermosa familia, y por existir-

-Gracias a ti, mi vida, te amo como no tienes idea-

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la besó, primero en la frente, fueron amigos, él depositó un beso sobre su pequeña nariz, las cosas entre ellos siempre fueron espontáneas, él la besó en la comisura de los labios, el romance siempre los rondó, ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la dulzura de aquel gesto, de la suavidad de aquellos labios, él la besó en los labios dócilmente, sin profundizar y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y él le dio un beso en donde todo lo dieron, la dulzura y la pasión formaron una gran conjunción, sus lenguas bailaban una danza febril en un idioma único, que sólo ellos conocían, él cerró los ojos, disfrutando, ambos corazones estaban sincronizados.

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: Hola ^^ bueno, ¡ya está terminado! Kiaaaaaa n_n Lo adoré~~**

**Bueno, esta vez, no puedo decir, los leo en el próximo capítulo u_u pero…**

**¡Este es mi primer fanfic concluido!**

**¡Estoy muy feliz, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, PONEN EN ALERTA, AGREGAN A FAVORITOS Y DEJAN REVIEWS! n_n **

**~~Adiós~~ **

**Atte, Sakura Tachi **=D


End file.
